


Promise Not to Laugh

by Tanalilt



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, Slight Bondage, alternately titled 'Otacon is a weaboo that reads tentacle porn pass it on', otacon being embarassed, tentacle porn fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanalilt/pseuds/Tanalilt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What… is that?”</p><p>“What is what, Dave?”</p><p>Or, Dave catches Hal reading tentacle porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise Not to Laugh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thatkindoffangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatkindoffangirl/gifts).



“Hal, have you seen --”

“AH!”

“What… is that?”

“What is what, Dave?”

Hal had quickly minimized out of the tab on his computer, pulling up an empty desktop screen with no possible cover for what he had been reading. Slowly as he could, he also scooted forward to keep his legs under his desk, covering up the bare beginnings of a hard-on he had just started to work on before he was interrupted.

“Really, us scientists need our privacy! You can’t just go.. barging in, demanding to see what we’re working on!” he retorted, turning slightly. David gave him a skeptical look, eyebrow raised and arms crossed.

“Right. That sure looked… scientific,” David mocked, placing his hands firmly on Hal’s shoulders as Hal struggled to look busy, trying to pull up other things on the computer in a hurry to make it look like work. “Come on, I would have thought after knowing each other for three years, you would be over keeping secrets.”

The smile in David’s voice was obvious. He didn’t mind Hal keeping secrets from him, if they were about his private life - he just enjoyed knowing that he was bothering the engineer on some level, as made obvious by the squirming frame under his hands. He squeezed Hal’s shoulders lightly. “Come on.”

There was a short moment where Hal was silent, chewing on his lip before deciding to speak.

“You have to promise not to laugh… okay?” he asked, mouse hovering over the web browser tab that had been minimized. 

“Scout’s honor.” As if he had that.

Hesitantly, Hal brought the tab up for David to see. It was a drawing that looked to be part of a comic, showcasing the woman it depicted struggling with what appeared to be tentacles, tearing at her clothing, surrounding her breasts, and penetrating her, all while holding her still, the tentacles wrapped strongly around her arms and legs. Shocking, at best.

“Uh… Dave?”

“...”

“Dave, ah -- it’s, well -- it’s one of those things about anime, that it can sometimes be, well…”

“...”

His face red, biting his lip hard, Hal moved to get up from the desk to leave the room, already embarrassed, but was held in place by the firm hands on his shoulders still. Looking around, he saw David’s eyes still locked on the screen, studying the image as if it were some sort of puzzle. 

“Uh… well, I’ve had enough of this embarrassment at my personal hobbies for today,” Hal said, delicately picking up the pinkie fingers of each of David’s hands, trying to maneuver them off his shoulders without success. “Dave, come on… please?”

“So, is this… a fetish of yours?”

Hal crossed his arms with a ‘Hmph’. “Sorry not all of our tastes are as cut and dry as yours,” he retorted, leaning back in the chair. David did tend to be the more forceful of the two in bed, but outside of that, his tastes in sex were rather… vanilla. Hal liked to experiment, and while he knew that David was willing to try a lot of things with him, should he ask, some were either just so.. strange, or so uncomfortable for him to talk about that he simply didn’t mention them. This was one of them, along with some of the other kinks he had picked up from watching anime as long as he had. 

In the awkward silence as Hal waited for David to release his shoulders, the hands started to move down slowly, fingers tracing the collarbone poking out from his loose necked T-shirt.

“Dave?” Hal asked, feeling his face flush slightly as the fingers wandered down a bit more, past the neck of his shirt, tracing small circles on his chest.

“Yes, Hal?”

“I, ah…” His words were cut off as he felt David’s breath on his neck, lips and nose just barely grazing the skin. “Ah..”

“What about this turns you on, Hal?” David asked, speaking with his lips up against Hal’s neck. The smirk in his voice was clear, teasing openly at Hal’s reactions to the ministrations. Tiny little sighs and a face growing redder, eyes facing the screen, but almost glazed over.

“It’s, well… ah…”

“Is it seeing a woman in pleasure?” he asked, chuckling at how funny it was to him - enjoying seeing animated women in pleasure as opposed to real ones. David shifted his hands around, leaning over Hal and circling his arms around the smaller frame, now tracing circles at his waist, over his stomach as he pried under the edges of his shirt.  
“Or maybe is it seeing her so powerless and overwhelmed?” This is one he knew would be among Hal’s list of things. He had seen the man writhing beneath him, wrists pinned to the mattress, enough to know that he enjoyed at least a faint sense of loss of control and movement. Hal loved it when he was pinned down, or his hips were grasped tight as he was fucked from behind. 

“Dave, uh… I…” Hal’s face was burning as large hands played with the skin at his hips, drifting slightly beneath the waistband of his sweatpants, and closer to the obvious tent in his pants. 

“No, you don’t like seeing people powerless. But you like feeling that way, don’t you?” David asked, closer to a statement than a true question. He placed a kiss at the crook of Hal’s neck, enjoying hearing the irregular breathing and tiny noises coming from him. Mouthing at Hal’s neck, scraping just barely with teeth and tongue, he enjoyed the wait for an answer as the engineer squirmed.

“Dave… ah--” Hal gripped the strong arm at his hips, attempting to push it downward to his groin that desperately needed attention. The arm stayed steady, refusing to be budged lower and give Hal the satisfaction of the contact he so desperately wanted. “Please…”

“Then tell me,” David chuckled, sucking on Hal’s neck, getting a low moan as a reaction, Hal letting his head roll back and give Dave more access to it. “Tell me what it is you like about… that,” he said, not really knowing what to call it.

A long groan, and several false starts before he was able to half-form a response. “Its, a… I like, ah… being over- nnn - overwhelmed,” he struggled out and was rewarded with the hand moving down on the exterior of his sweatpants, cupping his groin lightly, hardly any pressure. He thrust his hips up into it, getting mostly stopped by his legs under the desk, hungry for more.

“And?” David asked, lightly stroking Hal’s clothed cock. 

“A-and having my movement re- aaaah - restricted… h-hey--” He was cut off as, very quickly, David moved his hands to grasp at Hal’s, bringing them behind the chair and holding them together as he tied them both back with his bandana. It wasn’t completely foolproof - if he wanted, Hal could escape - but it was a dangerous line to toe for a first time.

“Describe it for me,” David instructed, pulling Hal out from the desk and over to the side, coming around to kneel in front of him, hands on Hal’s thighs and shirt, all light and teasing. “Tell me what would happen to you.”

Hal looked down at David between his legs, breaths short and face flushed, nodding slightly as Dave started tugging at the waistband of his pants, waiting for him to start. 

“I, uh… I’d be, well… walking alone at night, and -- it would come out of nowhere,” he started, doing his best to talk through the feather light touches to his inner thighs. “I, ah - there wouldn’t be anyone around, and -- it would grab hold of my-- my legs and arms, and, ah.. pull me up into the air--” Hal’s face was bright red, the absurdity of the topic burning his face as he spoke, but he kept getting encouragement by the palm now stroking his cock through the clothes, and continued.

“It would, ah… w-wind up my shirt, and, ah… t-tear it off,” he said, as David’s hand wound its way up his chest beneath the shirt, over the nipples and back down his sides. He winced slightly, as he started pulling at the tee, which Dave noticed and left alone, instead just pushing it up on his chest, giving him exposed skin. 

“And, ah… t-the same with my pants. It would… t-tear them off of me, and ah… hold my legs apart…”

Dave slipped his fingers into the waistband of Hal’s pants, pulling them down as Hal adjusted his hips, pooling around his ankles, cock standing erect in front of Dave’s face as he placed his hands in the middle of Hal’s thighs, massaging slightly as he breathed lightly on the red, throbbing cock, causing Hal to whimper and pull slightly at his arms tied behind him. 

“Dave, please…” he whined.

“Keep talking.”

A whine, almost agonizing. “It would, ah… w-wrap a -- well, a t-tentacle around my… ah… my… p-penis, and ah… g-get me… s-stroke me til I’m… h-hard,” he stuttered, watching David move his hand around Hal’s cock, lightly stroking him up and down, watching Hal’s face with a teasing smile. 

“A-and, while it was doing that, it would… ah -- mmm -- p-push at m-my asshole, slick and ah… l-lubricated.” He watched as David moved forward, lips circling Hal’s cock and going down. Hal let out a loud moan; a whimper, as David bobbed his head up and down on Hal’s cock, tongue tracing the underside of his cock, sucking on the head. 

“I, ah-- it would f-fill me up… m-my a-asshole, ah.. penetr--- f-fucking me in the air, s-stroking my cock… Oh god, Dave,” he pleaded, as David bobbed his head, sucking on his way up, working Hal’s cock hard and without tire, hands ghosting along this thighs as he did this, before taking a firm hold. Hal was sure he would have bruises where the fingertips were at the next day. 

He struggled to continue as Dave sucked him harder, feeling himself getting close. “It would, ah… f-fill me up, and ah… m-maybe gag me, with another one… another ah, t-tentacle, and… ah… f-fuck me til I came -- oh god, Dave, please… Please, Dave… fuck!” he groaned, as David went down on him completely, Hal’s full cock in his mouth, as he came hard in the back of Dave’s throat, whimpering as he did so, legs shaking. 

David moaned as the cum filled his mouth, swallowing with a smile as he pulled off of Hal’s cock, enjoying the sight of the man panting, head lolled to the side, and spent. With a chuckle, he reached around to the back of the chair, pulling the bandana free from the knot and letting the engineer’s hands fall to his sides.

“Dave, I…”

“Lots of good things for me to keep in mind there,” he said with a smirk, getting to his feet. Hal still couldn’t really form words, both spent and still embarrassed. Dave had, after all, just gotten him off to a tentacle hentai fantasy.

“I, ah… Sorry it’s kinda, well.. weird…”

David leaned down and pressed his lips to Hal’s forehead before heading out of the room. “I look forward to hearing about the rest of your weird otaku fantasies, then!” he laughed as he left, closing the door behind him. Hal’s face stayed red. Oh, the fantasies he’d had…


End file.
